


The Witch and The Demon

by Vitanitas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanitas/pseuds/Vitanitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a witch who summoned a demon to destroy his brother. Except the demon was a snarky sexy bastard and things didn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch and The Demon

Once upon a time there was a witch. He was strong and powerful, but his heart was dark and cold as ice, his entire being filled with jealous spite.

You see, this witch had an older brother who was as warm and bright as the witch was cold and dark. The two had both been princes; the older was Prince Thor, and the younger Prince Loki.  Their kingdom was strong and prosperous, and on good terms with most of their neighbors.

The people of their kingdom loved the older brother, but lost their love for the younger as he grew into adulthood.  People will always favor the light over the dark, and thus they scorned the youngest prince for his love of magic and the occult. For many years, the witch attempted to win back the peoples favor, and failing that decided to defeat his golden brother who they loved so much instead.

Alas, the brother was an experienced warrior and quite powerful himself, and the witch had yet to best his disgustingly shining brother.

And so, the witch has to yet to give up; he studies as much magic as he can and creates many intricate and dangerous plans to defeat his brother.

This is the story of a plan gone wrong.

One dark moonless night, the witch cloaks himself in magpie feathers and steals into the castle that was once his home. The many wards and guards are no match for his stealth, and he easily retrieves an ancient and forbidden text of magic.

For many sunrises and sunsets, the witch studies this text with delight, almost forgetting his task completely to the pleasure of a delicious spell tome. His hearth is warm and his tower the perfect picture of solitude, the book a pleasant weight in his hands.

But he is brought back to his senses within a few days, a knock at his tower door forcing him to rouse himself from lounging in his cozy den.With a disgruntled huff, he pulls himself from his chair and opens the large oak door-

-only to find his brother standing outside it.

His blue eyes are so earnest, flowers gripped in his huge palm as a peace offering.

"Lo-"

Promptly Loki slams the door shut, returning to his tome with a new vigor for destroying his brother.

Once the sun has disappeared beyond the horizon and his brother has ceased his endless pleading and pounding upon his door, the witch is at last prepared.

The furniture of his den has all been pushed aside to make room for two circles chalked onto the wooden floor, each intricately detailed with runes and sigils. Many burning candles and incense give the room an eerie aura, and permeates the air with a sickly sweet scent.

The witch takes his place in the far circle, looks over the book one last time, and begins. His voice sounds within his tower, strong and tinged with silver as it reverberates among the stone walls, piercing the veil and calling forth its desires. The far circle begins to glow, a wave of energy spiking along the points of its inner five-pointed star, and until at last there is light and smoke and a high pitched wave of sound right as the witch reaches the crescendo of his song and he can see nothing but the bright explosion of white and blue.

After the dust has settled and the witch has blinked away the spots from his vision, he examines the fruits of his summoning. A man of decent stature (though noticeably shorter than the witch himself) stands within the circle before him, dressed in simple black smith clothes. His hair and eyes are dark, and his handsome face is adorned with a smartly trimmed beard. The witch can’t help his disappointed frown; there is nothing at all demon-esque about this man. He has no horns, no red or yellow colored eyes; there is nothing remarkable about him at all other than his looks and his heavy black smith’s apron.

“Aw, is honey disappointed with his summoning?” The supposed demon says, his voice is smooth and fast and filled with mocking, “I’m wounded, truly. To go through so much trouble to be _forcibly taken_ from my home, only to not be good enough in the end!” He places a hand on his chest, exaggerating his distress “Oh woe is the life of a demon!”

“Are you even actually a demon?” The witch snaps, and truly the spell was to summon a _demon_ , not a rude, but attractive black smith.

“I don’t know. I’m in a summoning circle so I _might_ be. What do you think, witchy dear?”

“I think you’re painfully rude, even for a demon.” The witch says, contemplating. Looks can always be deceiving, and as long as it gets the job done, it doesn’t matter what the demon looks like. “What can you do?” He asks thoughtfully.

The demon ponders that for a second. “Well, I can make weapons and armor.” He gestures to his attire.

The witch rolls his eyes, “Anything else?”

The demon smirks, “Well I’ve always been able to do a good strip tease.” His expression is absolutely lewd, as he looks up and down the witch’s body and begins to remove his gloves.

“Something useful!” Loki shouts, and no he is _not_ blushing, the hearth is just too warm.

“I don’t know, _I_ think it’s a pretty useful skill.” His apron is gone now, and there is a strange glow emanating from behind his cotton shirt.  “Maybe I’m a succubus and someone wanted a little show when he decided to summon me.”

“Incubus,” Loki says distractedly, as the man works his shirt off his chest. It’s a very nice chest, well sculpted despite a scar or two, but the bright circle of light in his sternum draws his attention from it. “What is that in your chest?”

“Hmm, no, pretty sure you’re a guy.” The demon says, unbuckling his belt.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

The belt is removed and clinks onto the floor. “No?”

“N-no.” the witch says, shaking his head. “And you’re not a succubus.”

“I’m not?” The demon is quite smug as he studies Loki up and down, eyes lingering a little longer below the waist. “Because I think I’m doing a pretty good job as one.”

Loki subtly tries to maneuver his cloak over his now rather uncomfortably tight leather trousers. It… had been a while since he participated in any revelry, locking himself away in his tower with his books as he had. But giving himself over to a demon he summoned to destroy his brother doesn’t sound very prudent. “You were not summoned here to seduce me. I need you to destroy my brother.”

“And why would I do that?” The demon pouts, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “What makes you think I’ll do anything for you?”

“Because, _demon,_ that circle you’re in binds you to me.”

“I have a name you know,” he says rocking back on his heels, “It’s Tony. Tony Stark. If you hadn’t heard, I’m the royal black smith of the Arc Kingdom, and I’m sure Queen Pepper isn’t gonna be happy when she finds out a witch kidnapped me.”

“Kidnapped?!” Loki splutters, “I summoned you!!”

“Same difference,” Tony shrugs, “I’m sure it won’t be long until she sends her army for me. Demons are _so_ easy to track you know. In fact I think I can hear the guards right now.”

Loki whirls around to look at the door, but no royal guards of Arc burst in to kill him, all is quite save for the cry of a distant raven.

Tony places a hand on his chest, exaggerating his distress, “I suppose you’ll have to send me back now. Don’t want to get in trouble with the law I’m sure. Although I can see you as the type that probably likes a little corporeal punishment every now and then-”

 “Silence.” The witch commands, green eyes flashing with power, the candles flaring in his anger before going out completely. His voice is tinged with magic, and pulls on the hold he has over the demon in the circle. “You’re distracting me from giving you orders.”

The demon says nothing.

Silence falls between the pair for many moments. They stare at each other from across the dark room, neither able to leave their circle.

 Slowly, Loki allows the candles to relight. The demons still does not speak, his voice taken by Lokis command. His features are set in stoic resentment, his mouth a hard line and his former careless smirk gone.

Loki thinks he doesn’t look nearly as attractive without it.

At last, he sighs. “Why did my spell summon you?”

“Why do you want me to destroy your brother?”

“It is obvious,” the witch snaps, “that this is a waste of time.” He raises his hands to begin the dismissal spell, but the demon interrupts him.

“I could always continue my strip tease.” He says, his voice once more laced with implication, “We could still have some fun.” He draws out the last word as he moves his hips. Slowly, he inches his trousers down, and Loki can see an enticing trail of dark hair.

“I do not see the point,” Loki sighs. If truth be told it is a very tempting offer, and Loki would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered it. But still, a demon is a demon. “Other than you attacking me once I leave my circle.”

“Well, to be honest it’s been a while since I had a good lay. Too much weaponry and armor to make.” Slowly a button is undone, brown eyes watching green, and a tongue glides over white teeth, “And you are a pretty handsome witch.”

That gives Loki pause. “Really?”  He says, and he hates himself for his voice sounding so small.

“Well, yeah.” Tony says, pausing from unlacing his boots. His grin has faltered a bit, a worried line in his brow, “You’re face is nice, and you’re eyes are a pretty insane shade of green.”

Loki can feel his face heating up. “Oh.”

Tony laughs, and the room feels just a bit warmer than before. “Hasn’t anyone called you pretty before, Ms Witch?”

 “When I was a prince, yes. “ Loki busies himself with the book, finding the spell to let them leave the circles and release his hold without dismissing the demon. “But since I’ve become a witch most just call me ugly and vile.”

Tony stays quiet, and Loki performs the spell quickly, berating himself for speaking so freely to a demon. “It’s done. You’re free from my binds.” He takes a tentative step from the circle, his boots smudging the chalked in runes, “I can send you home though, if you wish.” He adds quickly.

Tony watches him for a moment, and inside Loki squirms from the intensity of his gaze.  At last, Tony leaves his circle, and several moments pass before he finally speaks.

“I’m not a demon.” He admits, looking down at the floor, “At least, I wasn’t before.”

“How-?”

Tony takes the few steps he has to reach Loki, and Loki unconsciously backs himself into the wall. Tony grabs the witch’s hand, placing it on the circle of light on his chest. “My heart was dying, so a friend put a star inside me. It… had some side-effects.”

The power coming of the star in the man’s chest is magnificent; it makes Loki shiver as it senses his magic and pulses in return.

“It altered my body, and now, well.” He huffs, “Some people are scared of me now, people I knew all my life. But… I’m still me.”

“I… see.” Loki articulates, his hand absently running up the black smiths chest.

“So, now that we’ve spilled our guts,” Tony nips at his ear, “Mind telling me your name?”

“Loki.” The witch sighs, and Tony sucks a bruise on his neck. His cloak falls to the floor, and soon rough hands slide underneath his shirt, Loki’s own hand roaming the man’s back.

“Loki,” and now the laces of his shirt are undone, “Bedroom?”

“ _Yes,”_ he breathes, and attempts to kiss the breath away from the man with the star in his chest.

~~~*~~~~

The sun rises lazily the next morning, the warmth of its light splaying on Loki’s naked back as a counter point to the warmth and light emanating from the body he’s entangled himself with.

“Good morning.” Tony says, his mouth curved in a satisfied smile.

Loki opens his mouth to reply, when someone’s fist begins pounding on the door to his bedroom.

“Loki!!” Thor shouts, never ceasing his pounding. Loki’s body freezes in panic. His wards on the front door must have fell during last nights… activities. “The villagers say the saw a burst of light come from your tower yesterday!!”

Wood and stone fly everywhere as Thor bursts through the door with his hammer, his face filled with grim determination as he looks about the room in search of danger. His eyes land on the bed and his face falls.

“Is that… the royal black smith of the Arc kingdom?”

“Yep.” Tony smirks, unabashedly folding his hands behind his head. Loki is stunned into silence.

“I thought… Your wards were down and I was worried-”

“Thor…” Loki says, burying his head in Tony’s chest in embarrassment.

“Yes, brother?”

“LEAVE.”

~*~

And so ends our tale of the witch and the demon. The demon is returned to his kingdom, and the witch may or may not speak to his brother now instead of trying to destroy him (if only for him to stop asking about the royal black smith).

The witch and the demon see each other often, exchanging ideas for enchanted weapons and armor, and rounds of incredible sex. Together they search for powerful artifacts and treasures for their kingdoms.  Sometimes they fight, or laugh, or share tender kisses beneath the twilit sky.

Slowly, as the black smith and the former prince spend more time together, and their love begins to bloom, their light and darkness mix together, and the witches heart becomes much more warm and bright.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
